Dream
by Termony
Summary: Post-WarII of the CE universe. A memoir of Lacus Clyne and her romance with Athrun Zala. Contain spoilers.
1. Part I: In This Quiet Night CE71

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny

A/N: There are two theme songs for the two parts of Dream. The theme song for the first part is In This Quiet Night by Lacus Clyne

* * *

**Dream**

**Part I: In This Quiet Night**

_"As well, the red knight is searching for the princess...Miriallia..." _

_I came to Mr. Chandra's side immediately as I heard Archangel had received a hidden message._

_"The red knight..." I said, looking at Cagalli._

_"Athrun?" She questioned in shock; it seemed we were both thinking of the same thing._

_"'I saw an angel at Diocuia?'" Captain Ramius repeated a part of the message. "Was Miriallia there?"_

_Mr. Neumann replied, "Captain...Right now, she's a freelance reporter. It's not unusual that she's there."_

_Cagalli exclaimed, "Kira! Athrun Athrun is back!"_

"_From PLANT?" Mr. Waltfeld commented, looking at Cagalli. "Ah…­What should we do, Kira? If this is a trap­ then this message is quite arrogant…"_

"_But­ Miriallia…" ­ Captain Ramius said, starring onto the floor._

_­"She should know how to contact Archangel," Mr. Neumann said, continuing the incomplete sentence of Captain Ramius. "The code hasn't changed since the last war."­_

"_Kira." With my calling, everyone turned their heads and looked at him, waiting for him to speak._

"_Lets meet them," Kira declared after the spotlight's give to him many times, looking at Mr. Waltfeld. "Since Athrun is back, then we can at least get to know the situation in PLANT."_

_Mr. Waltfeld smiled with a sign._

_Kira continued, "But please don't let Archangel come; I'll go by myself."_

_I gasped._

"_It'll be alright__. Don't worry," Kira said._

_Before I was able to react, Cagalli shouted: "I'll go too!" She hesitated after her outburst, "Um­…I…But…"­_

"_Sure, then it's me and Cagalli," Kira said._

_I__ watched silently as they made their decision._

_--_

After the departure of Kira and Cagalli, I went to the corridor where Kira and I had our first conversation. It was at the back of Archangel. The wall was transparent. In space, they showed countless stars in the universe. Now they showed the darkening layers of the abyss.

_PLANT…_I thought, starring motionlessly into the ocean depths.

Since when was the last time I was there…?

_--_

_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you,_

_During this time, your smile faded away…_

Four years ago, I was introduced to Athrun, my then fiancé. He was the next wonderful thing in my life. At one point, I loved him.

…_Now that a little time has passed,_

_Fond memories start to resurface._

Whenever I asked him questions or spoke to him, he would blush and would try to escape my visions. He was fun to tease and speak to; he would listen to me silently and nod. So I slowly loosened my guard and opened up to him; I sang for him; I told him my daily stories with friends--it was the first time that I was ever so opened to a person who was a total stranger. I was ever so sure that such time would last for eternity when he gave me Haro.

_At the place where stars fall,_

_I'm always wishing for you laughters…_

Haro was an energetic robotic pink ball that bounced up and down. It seemed weird to call a robot energetic, but for some reason it fit.

_Even though we're apart now,_

_We can meet again, right?_

It was able to perceive the words that I have not spoken and transferred them to Athrun. It was like a cheerful young child that was care free but was able to understand the most complicated concept of life. I was very surprised that Athrun would give me such a thing. I kept it in close contact even after we were no longer intimate. It gave me courage.

_From wh__en has my smile faded this much_

_Since it was shattered by one mistake_

However, during the First Valentine War…many things changed. Athrun was no longer just who he was--he was also a soldier of ZAFT. His eyes were no longer brightened with lights; rather, they were full of angst. As a child who lost her mother, I understood his pain; or I might have not.

_Change only the precious things into light,_

_Go beyond the sky with fortitude._

Sometimes, he closed himself up and went somewhere I cannot reach him.

_To the place where stars fall,_

_I want my thoughts to reach you._

After all, our mothers died differently. My mother rested in peace…yet his mother…she was killed by the darkest emotion of all—hatred. And that hatred…was a seed of more hatred.

_I'm always by your side,_

_Since I'll embrace that coldness._

He went away as a soldier and let the seed grow. The seed grew into a dark forest and I can no longer reach out to him.

_Even though we're apart now,_

_We'll definitely be back together_

I waited for him.

_In this quiet night…_

_--_

At the same time, the relationship between the Zala family and the Clyne family had worsen because of the power struggle in the cabinet. Patrick Zala, Athrun's father, had decided to step into a more reactionary side. My father stood with his ideal and continued to defend the more peaceful way that PLANT had taken over the years. Eventually, the conflict was ended after the election that followed: PLANT had chosen Patrick Zala.

It was then I met Kira, a coordinator protecting an Earth Alliance. Our meeting was a coincidence. If I were never attacked by an Earth Alliance Warship, I would have never boarded the Archangel and would have never met Kira Yamato; and our future would have probably been different.

Kira was conflicted with his own heart; he wanted peace, yet he could not get it. After the exchange of words, I had found out that he was Athrun's childhood friend.

Later, I had come to be aware of a girl called Fllay Allster on the Archangel. She was a girl who hated coordinators. After I witnessed a real live battle, I can no longer blame her. From others, I had realized that her only family member she had was on a ship destroyed before our eyes and she was an official orphan after its destruction.

When the sad girl was carried away, one of the official onboard Archangel made an announcement of my presence. The mobile suits were stopped and a man with a masked face appeared on the screen. It was the first time of my life that I had realized that the brutality of war was far beyond the discontent I had.

When I was carried to Athrun, he was extremely uncomfortable. Le Cruset instructed Athrun to attack. Seeing his pain, I made a choice that even surprised myself: I rejected his order for him, telling his captain that he shall not fight while I was in the cockpit. I wished that he would smile at me and thank me.

_In this quiet night,_

_I'm waiting for you…_

When we arrived at the warship, we did not speak much. He was reluctant to talk to me. Once again, sadness seemed to fill his eyes. There was never anything that I could do in order to help him.

_During this time,_

_Your smiles faded…_

--

Fate brought Kira to me. He was found unconscious on Mr. Marukio's island and was rescued by a ship that I sent out. He was even more beaten up since the last time that I saw him. Yet he was stronger at the same time. When he woke up, he cleared up what he was confused the last time that I saw him. I felt that he grew significantly.

Kira said that he needed going into the war zone again, when we knew of Operation Spitbreak. I asked him why. He told me that there was a need for someone to take a different stance. I discussed with my father and made a decision. Later that day, I brought him to the factory where the new mobile suits were developed. I gave him ZGMF-X10A Freedom because I believed that's what he needed. He flew away and stood up for himself.

--

Everything comes with a price, and so did my action. Patrick Zala chased after father and me, calling us traitors. To further his action, he had also declared the cancellation of the engagement between Athrun and me.

I began to make speeches through the radio and hoped to accomplish something that was true to our ideals.

Then, the news of my father's death came. He was killed by Patrick Zala, my former Fiancé's father.

With the thought came to mind, I touched the glass wall of Archangel.

"Lacus," Kira spoke.

"Kira…?" I turned and looked at him, timidly smiling. "Welcome back."

He came to my side and wrapped his arm around my solder.

"Athrun­," He paused, "he is in Zaft… again."

I tilted my head against his shoulder, whispering. "It seems…to be something that he must do…something that he can not escape…is that not right?"

--

"_Lacus," Mina, my nanny, called from the other side of the door. "Are you prepared yet?"_

"_Wait," I yelled. "Just a moment…"­_

_At dinner time few days ago, father came home surprising early bringing me surprising news. He told me that a report is delivered to him that says I had found a person whose DNA matched mine. That person will be my fianc. What father said is that his name is Athrun Zala. It was such a coincidence that his father was one of the ministers of the Cabinet; it means that our fathers had already known each other._

_Since the night that I was informed to have a fianc, I had been preparing for what I should wear for today. Even so, I starred at myself in the mirror since I woke up this morning._

_Something needed to be done, I thought. I wore a dark red skirt with bright red shoes and a purple-pink tan top. I danced in circles and observed the movements of the skirt. _

'_It should be alright­,' I thought._

"_Lacus!" Minas voice came form the other side of the door again._

"_Ok!" I replied and opened the door. "Is he outside yet?"_

"_Yes," Mina informed. "He had just arrived."_

"_Uh-oh."_

_I began skipping to the stairs and jumped onto the thick handrail._

"_Lacus--!" Mina yelled, running after me._

"_Don't worry," I said, "Ill be alriiiighttttttttt--"_

"_Lacus!" Mina cried as she witnessed my fall._

_I closed my eyes and waited for the solid floor to hit me. However, instead of the expected pain, I hit my fathers opening arms._

"_Are you alright?" He looked at me, putting my body down and let me to regain control again._

"_Well,"­ I whispered, "I am late."_

_Father laughed. " Well, go out."_

_I nodded and went to the door but stopped before I turned around. "Father, why are you still home"_

"_It won't be long…" he said. "Today, we have a very important meeting…"_

"_Father,"­ I said. "Take care."_

_He nodded knowingly. "Go along."_

"_Yes sire!" I saluted playfully and pulled the door handle._

_I adjusted my facial expression to a more formal one, to be polite. I saw an adolescent of my age holding a bundle of roses once I was outside. He stood beside a blue car, wearing a light blue suit with a dark blue tie. Everything was so blue about him, but he had a very welcoming aura. I carefully stepped down the stairs and looked as delicate as I possibly could._

"_Hello," he spoke as I almost reached the final step, blushing._

"_Hi," I replied. "I am Lacus Clyne."_

"_I'm­…" He paused nervously. "I'm Athrun Zala."_

"_Nice to meet you, Athrun Zala," With a desperation of speaking to him, I began our first conversation. "May I call you Athrun?"_

_He blushed again. "…Sure."­_

"_Ok then, Athrun, please call me Lacus from now on," I said, trying to suppress the desire to giggle._

"…_­Lacus?" He paused before he could just call me. A slight of pinkness made its way onto his cheek again. "These flowers,"­ He said, looked at the bundle he was holding-- "…They are for you…"--by the time he had finished speaking, the slightly pink had turned into bright red._

"_For me?" I asked, my smile was too big for my face. "Really?"_

_I happily received his gift. _

_Strangely, a side of my heart was touched and warmth reached my soul._

"_Thank you very much!!"_

_That moment stopped for almost an eternity…I cannot recall the scent of the air, the touch of the wind, nor the prettiness of the flowers…however, it was magic, when that boy—who was merely a stranger to me—smiled. It turned me inside out, upside down, and into days of paradise._

_--_

_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you._

_During this time, your smiles faded…_

End of Part I

* * *

A/N: Strangely, it never occurred to me that Lacus sings this song for Athrun until the end of Destiny, when I saw the scene when she and Athrun first meet.


	2. Part II: Token of Water

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Seed or Gundam SEED Destiny

A/N: Final chapter!! :)

* * *

**Dream**

**Part II: Token of Water  
**

"You want me to pilot Justice?" I asked Kira.

He nodded. "Yes, it's good for a cover up as well."

"But Athrun…" I voiced my concern.

"Yeah, I thought of that too… but it would be painful for him unable to do anything if he wants to."

_Athrun is back_, with these thoughts bear in mind. I went back to Earth by Kira's side.

--

"_These white roses are the momento that I have from my very first performance," I said._

_The figure beside me nodded._

_Sometimes I speak to Athrun without any responses. At one point, I questioned whether or not I am speaking to an actual person._

_--_

_The night is wavering in the water_

_The greening shore is so still and silent_

_That it is painful_

_--_

_These haunting feelings never changed._

_With them bottling inside of me,, I questioned him: "What do you care about more? The medals you received, or what your father says, Athrun Zala of ZAFT?"_

_--_

_If only I could wait_

_for a beautiful dawn_

_with a pure heart_

_--_

_Athrun is back. What does that mean?_ I wondered.

--

_Who told me that_

_There is a land without any conflict_

_--_

_How did he got back?_

_--_

_Beyond the dark seas and skies_

_No one can reach that land,_

_Or perhaps it only exists in someone's heart_

_--_

_According to Kira, he was rescued._

_--_

_A melody that can quench the thirst_

_Of the land that calms the water's flow_

_--_

_There was sadness in him. Is he still unsure of himself and his place in life?_

_--_

_Even if it does not exist anywhere right now,_

_I will come to possess it_

_Always, someday, for sure_

_--_

_Is he well cared for, emotionally? After all, I knew him as Lenore's good child. How can I ever forget those days?_

--

_Let the token of water be in my hands_

_Even after engulfing all the flames,_

_It still continues to flow, gently and broadly_

_--_

_I thought that he might someday need power. That was why Infinite Justice has been made. Would he need it?_

_--_

_I will reach its tranquility_

_Always, someday, for sure_

_With your hand in mine…_

--

"Athrun," I said as I greeted him.

"It's actually you who's piloting it. Are you alright from the flight?"

"I'm alright…after all, I am only sitting inside. You probably deserve more attention than me when it comes to that…Athrun."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm alright," he chuckled.

"Not about your body," I continued to say.

His smile faded from his face. He looked away from me as he grunted.

After I was changed out of my pilot suit, I approached him and Meyrin again.

"Isn't this Justice…" Athrun said.

"Yes…" I replied.

"For me?" He asked.

"You get to decide what to do," I said.

"Do you also believe that I am just a soldier?"

"You also get to decide that. What we fear is you locking yourself up. Saying 'it's just that, this is the end', will stop yourself from going forward. Asking you, who have been hurt, to choose is probably cruel. But kira..." I said as I moved my head to look at Justice.

"Kira…"

"Power is only power, Athrun. You are perhaps a soldier. But you are first Athrun, right?" I smiled. "Definitely."

He continued to look at Justice.

_--_

_Let the token of water be in my hands_

_Even after engulfing all the flames,_

_It still continues to flow, gently and broadly_

_--_

After the final battle of the Second Bloody Valentine war, we resided at the orphanage once again.

"Lacus," Someone called out to me.

"Hi, how are you?" I said, noticing the sadness concealing in his emerald eyes.

"Lacus," he paused. "Thank you."

"Why?" I asked. "Athrun, don't worry. It's alright. After all, everyone is born into different circumstances."

He looked at me for a moment.

He smiled. "Thank you, Lacus."

Making that the marker of ending our conversation, he slowly walked away.

_--_

_I will reach its tranquility_

_Always, someday, for sure_

_With your hand in mine…_

_--_

**The End**

* * *

A/N: After writing fanfiction, I have gain a little more insight in terms of who the characters really are. Frankly, I never thought that Lacus and Athrun actually talk to one another before I have written Dream. Also, I think Lacus sings these two songs for her love to Athrun rather than for peace. Well, these are just some ideas that I came up with. :)

Please Review and tell me about how the two parts goes with one another. Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
